A PS3 Slim Ghost Story
Cast *'Rocco Botte as Jack Tretton' *'Derrick Acosta as himself' *'Eric Baudour as himself' *'Shawn Chatfield as himself' Transcript (Derrick, Shawn, and Eric were camping instead of camping outside they are camping inside the house)thumb|300px|right Derrick: 'It is so nice to finally be camping with you guys. '''Shawn: '''You've talked about it forever. '''Derrick: '''Serious. '''Shawn: '''It's good to be found there's safe indoor location. '''Derrick: '''I know. '''Shawn: '''Hey, do you guys wanna hear(Whispers)a scary story. '''Derrick: '''Yes. '''Eric: '''Yeah, sure it can help. '('Shawn is telling a scary story about the "PS3 Slim") '''Shawn: '''Have you guys ever heard of the "PS3 Slim". '''Derrick: '(Whispers)What?! '''Shawn: '''It's like the regular PS3...but way slimmer. '''Eric: '''But all those cell processors. '''Derrick: '''How could that be? '''Shawn: '''Nobody knows if it's real or not, but here's the real thing, if you blog about it, it can take you down real quick, is this the devil's work or is it something. (Derrick, Shawn, and Eric is scared of what they saw the door's mail slot open) '''Shawn:' '''I'll get that. (Shawn is going to the door. Then Eric and Derrick are scared of what happen to Shawn.) '''Shawn: '''AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! '''Derrick: '''Eric, I don't he's coming back. '''Eric: '''Who's here?! Is it Sony?! '''Derrick: '''Hello! '''Eric: '''IS IT SONY?!!! '''Derrick:' IS ANYONE THERE?!!!...Eric, we're f***ed. Eric: '''Is it true Sony still so butt hurt about knocking many secrets of any three, that THAT THERE COMING AFTER US CAUSE WE KNOW!!! '''Derrick: '''Is the PS3 conflict. '''Eric: '''IS SONY REALLY KIDNAPPING PEOPLE WHO KNOW ABOUT THIS?!!! '''Derrick: ...Will keep looking PS3 stuntman. Eric: '''There's only one way to know. (Eric is picking up the keyboard on the floor to blog and Derrick is scared of what Eric is doing) '''Derrick: '''Eric, what are you doin?!...Stay of your blog.! '''Eric: '''Here we go. '''Derrick: '''Sorry, Eric I command you. Do you know what they'll do. '''Eric: '''Final word. S. '''Derrick: Eric, if you don't it's gonna be you, put that keyboard down. Eric: L...I. Derrick: '''Eric! '''Eric: '''M. '''Derrick: '''DON'T BLOG ERIC, NO!!! '''Eric: '''Enter button. '''Derrick: '''ERIC, NOOOOO!!! (Eric blogged and Sony kidnapped him and Derrick screams like a girl) '''Derrick: '''AHHHHHHHH!!! DON'T GET OFF BLOG!!! '''Rocco(Jack Tretton): '''HAHAHAHAHA, YES ANOTHER BLOGGER SIGNED IT HAHAHA!!! Thanks to me Jack Tretton Sony CEO the PS3 Slim could come out this Thanksgiving. It still be a surprise. (Close up to his eyes) '''On Screen Text: "The Tale Of The PS3 Slim" Written by SCOTT LeDEUX GERARD DuBLANC CAST JUSTIN LeBLANC as Eric TIMOTHY BELANGER as Shawn AARON BOUCHARD as Derrick RAINN COULL-PAIREE as Security Guard Campfire Sequences Directed By PIERRE LeJACQUES Boom Operator JEAN-MARIE GEAUREAUX Set Decorator/Wildlife Manager STEPHANE BEAUCHAMIN Produced by EAN-LUC GEPPEOUX LeBLANC -PIERROT Catered by TIM HORTON'S Filmed In WOOLBRIDGE, ONTARIO Paid for by THE CANADIAN CHILDREN'S NETWORK Funded by THE TORONTO CENTER FOR CHILDREN'S TELEVISION With a generous grant from THE ONTARIO FILM BOARD FOR CANADIAN CHILDREN All references to the PLAYSTATION 3 SLIM tm are of a completely ficticious nature The PLAYSTATION 3 SLIM tm is not inferred to have ever existed at any point, ever Special Guest JACK TRETTON Sony President, CEO The PLAYSTATION 3 SLIM tm is intended as a work of fiction No one here knows what a PLAYSTATION 3 SLIM tm even as it all Category:IGN Videos Category:Skits